


Run For President They Said. It Will Be Fun They Said.

by GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips



Series: Hamilton But Its Just A Bunch Of Middle Schoolers Taking Student Council Way Too Seriously [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Alex and Thomas arguing, Arguing, Arguing a lot, Gen, George is legit done with his life, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton Middle School AU, Hamilton Modern AU, did i mention arguing, this is something short i came up with on the spot lel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips/pseuds/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips
Summary: George is done with this





	Run For President They Said. It Will Be Fun They Said.

Here they go again.  
Arguing in the student council meeting room for the fifth time this week.  
At least it was Friday, so poor George Washington could go home without having to listen to Alex and Thomas’ insults for two days.  
It’s funny, George never even asked for this. Everyone just told him he would make a great school president.  
Run for school president they said.  
It will be fun they said.  
He never expected to win, but he won in a landslide. He was happy at first. Until he met Alex and Thomas. They were both fine on their own, but if you put them in a room together… all hell broke loose.  
Which they had to do twice a week.  
The bell finally rang at 3:00 and George left the room as fast as humanly possible, trying to tune out Thomas and Alex still screaming at each other.  
His parents picked him up and he practically fell into bed the moment he entered his bedroom.  
Finally.  
Peace.  
Well said peace lasted all of 30 seconds before he was spammed with phone calls and texts from Thomas and Alex complaining about how stupid one of them was and how he should immediately fire them from student council, which he couldn’t even do.  
Welp, this is the life he chose.  
And he would have to roll with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just came up with this on the spot and wrote it in 5 minutes no judgement please lol


End file.
